The End of an Era
by SleeplessDays
Summary: As an era came to a close, marked by the death of the beloved Melanie Wilkes, Scarlett and Rhett found themselves sinking further into the darkness of their lives in Atlanta. Read as they struggle to stay afloat in the sea of misery and forge a path to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_These first two chapters are more of a pilot than anything. I hope you enjoy. This story picks up after the end of the book, though I'm not going to dwell on the things that happen directly after._

**This has been partially rewritten because it was previously more summary and it was bugging me.**

Rhett kept his word. He returned frequently enough to keep his trips from looking too suspicious. Though there were still whispered around them, they faded with Mrs. Butler.

The woman inhabiting the biggest house in Atlanta has also one of the smallest. It was clear to even the most casual observer that she was unhealthily small. And while she sent away any visitors, she also sent away her meals.

Mammy was downright distraught, but could not get her lamb to so much as nibble a biscuit.

It did not help that Rhett consistently showed up and ignored her.

In fact, those were the days when she paired her starvation with heavy drinking.

The effects on her already fragile health were disastrous.

She was so weak that most days she would not or could not rise out of bed. Most of the time she was ill and exhausted, but she refused to see Doctor Meade. He had been sent for several times, but Scarlett dismissed him before he even got through the door.

The children were terrified of the change in their previously unstoppable mother. They pleaded with their Uncle Rhett to do something, which he always said he would.

He never did.

It wasn't until almost a year into her downward spiral that he spoke to her.

He had cornered her at the bottom of the stairs, forcing her to talk with him.

It had been the first day in two weeks that Scarlett had bothered to rise from her comforting bed and held strong enough to face another trying day.

As he began to caress her cheek, she found herself both incredibly glad for the decision and wishing that she could crawl back into bed and deal with him later.

As he continued studying her face, however, she couldn't help the warm bloom of hope in her chest.

Rhett's hand lightly traced her cheek. His eyes were locked on his hand, studiously avoiding her burning gaze.

"Scarlett, you have to sign the papers."

She had been wrong. Wrong to think that a man as cruel and unfeeling as Rhett could possibly find it in him to love her again.

She blinked back the tears furiously and opened her mouth to protest only to find that she had no idea what to say.

"Please, honey?"

Exhaustion enveloped her being with those words. Her shoulders dropped with her spirit as she withdrew from him.

"Fine," she spat. "You're such a coward, Rhett Butler. Hiding behind kindness just to bring me down further. I'll sign your damn papers and you'll never see me again." Something rekindled in her eyes. They almost glowed in anger.

The look on her face sent shivers down Rhett's spine. If looks could kill, he'd be long gone. It still offered some reassurance. He'd thought her unfeeling, broken beyond belief. He couldn't stand to look at her like that. It had been all his fault. But the hatred playing out in her expression was reminiscent of a time when they had both been more complete, when they had been able to stand being near each other.

The pain and drinking had driven Scarlett to the brink, and as a result, she switched between personas at the drop of a hat. A hollow husk one second, a dangerous monster the next.

That monster took over as she brought her hand across Rhett's face, cutting him with the heavy rings that adorned her left hand.

She stormed down the hall, knocking over a glass vase at the base of the stairs.

Scarlett through the door open, charging into the mist outside.

Bang.

The door slammed behind her and she was gone. Gone without a second glance. Without her children. Without him.

* * *

Nothing had been more liberating and soul-crushing than signing those divorce papers. They set her free from the constant battles with Rhett and the miserable way they treated each other. She no longer had to fight for him because he wasn't hers and he never would be again.

The losses in her life crept into her mind, swirling around her. What was there left for her now? A home that she fought for. One that was inhabited by a bitter sister and her obnoxious children. The house she had built. A mansion haunted by memories, both good and bad. Two children, withdrawn and isolated from her. Children now in Rhett's care. Money. Yes, money. Funds that could take her anywhere she wanted. The possibilities were endless with the sum Rhett had left her. She couldn't even spend it all if she tried.

Texas, the land of the outcasts. A place where she could be free from stuck up society and Rhett's influence.

Maybe Paris afterward? No, it would only serve as a bitter reminder of happier days, when Rhett had brought her silk bonnets from Paris. England seemed viable, but what would her father think of her mixing with the British? Though she paid little attention to what happened in Europe, Scarlett had found it impossible to ignore the trouble brewing between the Irish and the British with how Irish her father was. But Pa hadn't expressed many opinions on the topic of Britain, so maybe he wouldn't care. Oh, what did it matter? Pa was long dead, no matter how much it hurt her to acknowledge it, and she would not be controlled by anyone, much less a seemingly nonsensical feeling of duty to a ghost.

Texas and then England, Scarlett decided. She would travel to both destinations and she would have a damn good time while doing it.

* * *

"Where did you live before coming here, Miss O'Hara?"

"Oh, it was nowhere important. Just Georgia."

"Rural or urban Georgia? I have some family over in Atlan-"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but would you get me a drink, darling?"

The young man reluctantly left Scarlett's side, hurrying to the closest refreshments table.

He was very fond of Scarlett O'Hara, but one had to be careful. After fighting so fiercely for her attention, it was ridiculously easy to lose it. Others would swoop in without a moment's hesitation.

Though she was no longer a fresh-faced belle, she was still the shining star at almost every event. She was vivacious, charming, and oh so gorgeous. She could still turn any man's head and did so unapologetically.

Of course, the residents of San Antonio, Texas didn't care nearly as much about propriety as Georgians. As a thirty-year-old, she was still welcomed at all social events.

"Wouldn't you rather be spending your time with someone more experienced, Miss O'Hara?"

Scarlett glanced at the man who had suddenly appeared by her side.

Joseph Miller.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Joseph."

"What fun is that boy, Scarlett. I know I'm certainly more fun than him."

"Conceited. And don't forget, Joseph, that you're not much older."

"Maybe not, but I've seen more than him. Look at him. You can tell he's been coddled."

"Maybe I like coddled."

He laughed out loud at that. She shot him a reproachful look and raised an eyebrow, but he could read the amusement in her eyes.

"And maybe Alice is prettier than you. No, you certainly don't I could see you itching to leave him. Isn't that why you sent him to get drinks?"

"You would ask. And where did he go? I was rather parched."

"Sure you were. That's also why you stepped off the dance floor? I'm no fool."

"I suppose you'll never know."

"What if I bribed it out of you?"

The smile playing at Scarlett's lips faltered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my dear, I just so happened to see a rather lovely bracelet the other day. And, knowing how magnificent it would look on you, I've brought it for you."

Her amused expression immediately fell.

He was just like Rhett…

"I don't want any gifts, Joseph. It'll be too much like…"

"What's wrong, Scarlett? I thought most women enjoyed free jewelry."

"I think I should go."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Scarlett. I can stop by tomorrow to check on you."

"No. No, I think I need to leave Texas."

"Leave Texas?"

"Yes, I think it's time I leave. I've had a wonderful time, Joseph, but I can't stay here…"

Not when he constantly reminded her of Rhett. And if he really got attached to her… No, she had to go. The sooner the better.

* * *

A world of glittering jewels and splendor. The world of the British nobility.

Scarlett sat at the center of it all, the American enchantress.

"Would you care to dance, Miss O'Hara?"

With a gentle nod, she offered her gloved hand to the gentleman, allowing him to twirl her around the dance floor.

While the balls were lavish and Scarlett loved being paraded to each one, the conversations were political or inane. The lord acting as her temporary dance partner was droning on in her ear about the wonder that was Queen Victoria.

His accent was far from objectionable, but she longed for the Southern dialect that had surrounded her until the very end of her twenties.

That thought brought a wave of others, memories she had left behind in America.

The comforts of home, the foods she ate growing up. Pa and his hatred of the British.

It was time to go home. Scarlett wasn't sure where that was, but she knew it wasn't in England.

* * *

Scarlett made her way across the Atlantic yet again, docking in Savannah and heading directly to the train station.

She was back in America, but with nowhere to go. What did one do when they were divorced with no home? She couldn't remake a life in Atlanta or Charleston, the scandal would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There was no good answer. The twenty minutes she spent standing ticketless in the train station did not bring her any closer to an answer.

A voice called to her over the din.

Despite the bonnet that purposely obscured her face, someone had managed to recognize her slight frame.

And who better than her ex-husband?


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear Scarlett, how lovely to see you."

"I wasn't aware I was dear to anyone, Captain Butler."

His smile strained at her cold tone, but he kept his eyes blank.

"Indeed, you were never good at deciphering who truly loved you."

"No, but I think I've got it figured out now. Well, it's quite easy when the list shrinks to none."

She laughed darkly at herself. Oh, what a pleasant conversation.

Why did she have to run into Rhett of all people? Well, she supposed it was just like Life to try and break her yet again.

"Did you have something you needed to say, Captain Butler, I do need to get on my way."

"Is that so? Where are you headed?"

He was mocking her, she knew it. He must have been watching her stand indecisively. Well, she'd show him. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Captain Butler."

She could see him grow tired of their game. His smile fell and he scowled openly at her.

"No more of this Captain Butler nonsense. And I suppose it's not my business anymore, though it is certainly Wade and Ella's."

Scarlett's sickeningly sweet smile faltered as well. She had missed her children dreadfully, but she knew better than to deceive herself. Rhett would always come first in their hearts. Why, they were probably flourishing without her.

He expression slipped into one of cold disdain as she took in the man before her. He looked the same as when he'd left her: the picture of a happy and healthy man.

Although, who wouldn't have done well without her? According to him, she had been draining him of his very life force. And the children had been repressed and held back with her around.

Scarlett was always greatly conflicted with herself.

The way she saw it, she was always the one at fault. It was all her damned fault that their lives had fallen apart. She had been a terrible mother, an awful wife, and a nightmare of a friend. If only she had been better, tried harder, they could have been happy.

And yet, a part of her sizzled with resentment for Rhett.

Because it wasn't all her fault.

He had delighted in punishing her for her feelings at every turn. She couldn't control any of them and it was not like he had tried to help her move past them. Far from it.

He had wanted her to fall out of love with Ashley and in love with him in an instant. When it didn't happen, he turned cruel and biting. He wanted her to abandon all feelings of insecurity and instability from the war the instant he arrived, stating that he could keep her safe. When she couldn't, he stung her.

The man that had best known her still had only scratched the surface in his understanding. He had never understood what she felt or what she needed to move past it.

Instead, he had mocked and baited her. He brought out her temper and then belittled her for it.

He had never understood what Ashley had stood for in her mind, nor the real trauma inflicted by the war.

It wasn't a bad dream that could be wiped away with a few kind words. It had scarred her, tearing so deeply into her psyche that she had to change her entire way of thinking just to survive. The war haunted her each day, drove her to extremes, and yet he couldn't see it as anything more serious than a scraped knee.

She didn't need a band-aid, she needed help overcoming the pain. He hadn't understood that, so he had left her to bleed and blamed her for it.

He cleared his throat.

It was enough to startle Scarlett back into the present.

Her plight so recently remembered, it was difficult to look at him without digging her nails into his overconfident face.

He was talking though, and she didn't know about what.

Scarlett tried to listen over the crowd and the blood pounding in her ears.

"... They'd like to see you."

"Who'd like to see me?"

At one time in her life, she would have pretended to know whom he spoke of. She wouldn't have wanted to expose her weakness. As it was, she didn't care to try anymore. He'd always find a fault with her, it wasn't worth trying to please a man who didn't love her.

"Your children. Have you managed to forget about their existence in the past year and a half? I know you've certainly acted the part."

"Of course not. They tore their way out of my body, how could I ever forget?"

Time in Texas and Europe had clearly influenced her language. She was much less mindful of what was considered proper in this part of the world.

Rhett's face showed his surprise and his displeasure in equal amounts.

"I see distance hasn't made your heart any fonder."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've always cared for them."

"You've missed them, then? That's odd, they never received any of your letters or gifts. But perhaps they've just been lost in the mail these past months."

She shot him a glare. "Not nice, is it? Being stuck with several children and not having any idea where their other parent has gone? Having your supposed partner in raising them abandon you all on a whim without a hint as to where they are going and not bothering to make any effort with the children while they are away? I'm afraid I could go on with the subject for hours, but I'm tiring as it is. Excuse me, I've got a train to catch."

Despite his best efforts, Rhett felt tendrils if guilt crawl up his spine. He had never realized how awfully he had treated Scarlett throughout their marriage, particularly in how he had abandoned her several times. He had always counted on her to be there, ready to take care of the children. It had never occurred to him that there would come a day when she wasn't their, making all of the plans around his abrupt departures.

It wasn't until she had done that very thing to him that he realized how unfair it was.

"Wait, Scarlett."

It was a monumental task for him to overcome his pride. Hubris was his undoing, after all. He had never been good at putting it aside, not even for her.

He wanted to ask her to stay, if only for a moment. He couldn't stand to let her slip away for another undefined amount of time, it might just kill him.

And, despite how unfair it was, the children ached for her presence. He had been asked daily about their beloved mother for a month. At last, Wade had begun to see through his flimsy excuses. Ella was still ignorant, saying her mother was still on an extended business trip.

What Rhett didn't know was that Ella knew her mother wasn't likely to come back. The only thing the little girl could find to explain it was that her mother had died, and that was a fate too horrible to face. She tried to convince herself that Mother would come back, but the feeling of loss would not stop tearing at her heart.

Wade had become embittered over time. The boy was entering adolescence and he couldn't control the hatred that oozed from him despite his gentle nature.

It wasn't clear exactly who he blamed, though. Some days he still spoke of Scarlett with reverence, recounting the tiniest things that he had noticed and treasured. Other days he couldn't stand to hear her name. The pain, anger, and sorrow becoming too much for him to handle.

His relationship with Rhett was just as conflicted. Wade could treat him like his own father, which he was in several ways. He would look to his stepfather for the guidance he needed and could be openly affectionate. But sometimes, Wade clearly despised the man. Rhett had been the one to break his unbreakable mother. He had bullied and shoved her until she had fallen to her knees and fled. Until she had left them all behind. Rhett couldn't blame the boy.

Wade needed to see her. As did Ella. But how could he ask without challenging her and admitting his weakness? He couldn't really, something would have to give. And he so despised showing any form of vulnerability.

"What?" Her exasperation was clear and only made him more hesitant to ask.

He knew, however, that he had to do it. "Can you stay for a couple of days? The children and I are staying here for a week and I know they'd love to see you again."

"I…" She paused before letting out a sigh and dropping her shoulders.

How could she not go see them? They might hate her, but she needed to see that they were doing alright. She needed proof that this was the best thing that she had done for them, even if it would hurt her deeply to see how little she mattered to them.

"Alright."

Rhett gave her a comforting smile. "We're staying at the hotel near your grandfather's house. Will you join us there?"

She shook her head. I'll find my own hotel, thank you, but I'll visit them. When are they free?"

"Whenever you are. Can you make it tomorrow afternoon?"

She gave him a curt nod and gathered her belongings.

He watched her hurry off without a goodbye and couldn't help but wonder what sort of disaster their encounter might turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back. Welp. Enjoy, tell me how fabulous my writing is (because I am clearly a god, not a tired amateur), and realize that I'm juggling a lot, so uploads aren't consistent. Chapter 4 should take less time. **

"Welcome to our humble hotel room, Scarlett. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Hardly," she scoffed, breezing past him and setting on the settee in the small living area of their suite.

"Hardly what?"

"Humble—you've always spent copious amounts of money on hotel rooms. And just look at this place."

While he hadn't chosen the biggest suite, Rhett had certainly chosen a hotel that made up for the cheaper room by picking the priciest hotel available. Windows towered over them, allowing the golden afternoon light to envelop them. The effect of the many massive windows was a wall seemingly made of glass that overlooked the Savannah ports. The furniture was all exquisitely carved from high quality wood and polished to perfection. While the upholstering was mostly an elegant shade between cream and ivory, it had an expensive-looking floral pattern shimmering in the sunlight. And the ceiling was practically dripping with crystal. The chandelier and gold leafing surpassed anything she had done with the mansion on Peachtree Street.

"I must admit that I'm coming around to the opulent style that you like so much. Of course I can't stand the oppressive darkness in our house, but I can see the beauty in glittering jewels. But I'm more southerner than I like to acknowledge and will always prefer a subtler style and a color palette that is easy to digest. One that doesn't give you a migraine."

Scarlett hummed a response. Housing was not her favorite topic with Rhett. He always baited her on her taste, using it as a way to insult and humiliate her. She needed an excuse to halt their conversation.

Remembering the small trinkets she had bought Ella and Wade, she began to dig through her reticule. While the current styles had leaned towards larger bags than the year before, they were still only intended to hold a few items and were accordingly sized. Scarlett couldn't help but muse that she must look rather ridiculous shifting around the tiny bag. Surely she would have already found the item or it was not in there. There wasn't much room for clutter.

Despite the absurd picture she painted, Rhett didn't say a word. He didn't comment when she stopped either.

Scarlett chanced a glance at his swarthy face and noticed that he was staring at her absently. He was lost in his own thoughts, but he was staring with a frightening intensity.

Deciding flippant was the best way to go, Scarlett further straightened her spine and challenged him with her gaze. "Could you try not to burn holes in my skull, Rhett?"

He actually startled for a moment, almost jumping out of his seat before he remembered himself. "My sincerest apologies, Scarlett."

He slipped seamlessly back into the recesses of his mind.

Scarlett certainly looked better than the last time he had seen her. She had gained back some of the fullness in her face that had been missing since the accident. How had she managed to flourish? The woman tried beyond everyone else's breaking points had managed to push through and become the breathtaking vision that she was. Beautiful as always, more confident, and content with her life. He had always wanted to be the one to restore her vitality. And despite everything he had done to hurt her, she had somehow done that for herself. And he had failed miserably.

"Vexing."

"What?"

"You're still staring at me."

A gust of air rushed past his lips and he ran a hand through his immaculate hair. "I guess I'm not just not as adept at blocking out introspection."

"In that case, I believe we'll lose all contact with you in a few years. I hear it gets worse with time."

Rhett let out a displeased huff of laughter, but didn't dispute the point. "I didn't ask you here to talk about my aging."

"You age?"

"Charming. Anyway, you came to see the children, so I better fetch them. They were in Wade's room "researching" his new soldier figurines. To tell you the truth, we all know they're playing make believe, but I wouldn't want to damage Wade's self esteem."

"I could just come with you," she suggested.

"I… suppose."

Rhett didn't want to admit that he wanted to give the children a crucial moment to process that their mother had come back. And who knew how Wade would react? But he couldn't tell Scarlett no. He didn't want to discourage her sparse interaction with her children. They needed their mother.

He stood and gestured a toned arm towards their private rooms. "This way, milady."

* * *

Just outside the door, Rhett felt Scarlett dig her slender fingers into his bicep. He glanced at her, confusion marring his brow, and noticed how anxious she seemed.

They were suddenly treading on very unfamiliar ground.

What should he do? Comfort her? Ignore her apprehension?

Rhett settled on lightly patting her hand. "Don't worry so much, it's just Wade and Ella."

Of course, that was exactly why she was worrying.

But there was no time to ponder it because Rhett stepped out of her hold and swung the door open.

Ella mumbled a greeting for her stepfather. Wade just glared at the intruder.

Scarlett followed suit and stepped into the light.

The two children failed to register it at first. They turned back towards the toy set up before their heads snapped back to Scarlett's direction. The silence was palpable.

And in an instant, arms cinched her waist and shoulders, preventing her from moving her arms. She could feel Ella's head resting against her abdomen and Wade's buried in her shoulder, seemingly trying to take in her smell and force her to stay.

"Hello."

She cursed herself for her inability to summon some cunning turn of phrase. Was a simple hello really all she could manage? Even after all those years, she was as incapable of connecting with her children as she had been when she was 20.

"Mother, you're not dead," Ella's small voice whispered into her stomach.

"What? Dead? No, I just had to… Atlanta was… well… I thought it'd be better if you both stayed with Uncle Rhett. I had to clear my mind and get better. You remember how sick I was in Atlanta. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I would have preferred to stay with you," Wade murmured.

How odd that her children had missed her. After everything Rhett had said about her terrible instincts and their fear, she hadn't thought it a possibility. None of her children had ever expressed a true craving for her presence. Bonnie had missed her while in Charleston, but it seemed that the little girl only wanted the constant nature of her mother. The second they were reunited, the toddler had run off to spend time with her pony. The pony that she had loved… maybe more than her own mother.

Scarlett awkwardly bent her arm, trying to pat Wade's back a little. It was difficult with Ella pinning her down at the elbows.

"Don't be silly. I'm not nearly as fun as Uncle Rhett. I bet you've had a better time here than you would have with me. But why don't we go to the sitting room and you two can tell me about what I've missed."

Wade slowly let go, reluctant to release her should she flee from the premise. Ella, on the other hand, refused to budge. She had just gotten Mother back and she was not willing to let her go in the slightest.

"I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'm only going to the sitting room, Ella, and you're coming with me. Come on now, let's go."

"I don't want to."

Rhett stepped forward in an attempt to prevent any discord between the newly reunited family. "Ella, you can have some sweets if you let your Mother go. I'm sure she'd like to have a seat."

Bribery was usually the best way to get children to cooperate, but Ella would not be swayed. She squeezed Scarlett tighter and shook her head violently.

Seeing Ella's face start to color, Scarlett desperately searched for a solution to her oncoming breakdown. "How about you hold my hand instead? I promise I'm not going anywhere but the sitting room."

Two watery hazel eyes peeked at Scarlett through their lashes. Ella has never heard Scarlett make such an offer to anyone else, and the idea of being the only one to hold mother's hand caught her interest.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, Ella."

"Can I still have a cookie if I hold your hand?"

"You can have one, but no more. I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

Ella's eyebrows drew together in contemplation. It was a difficult decision, but she dropped her arms and immediately seized her mother's hand.

* * *

Scarlett blew out the candle by the bedside and smoothed the covers under Ella's neck.

"Goodnight, Ella."

"Night, Mother. Will we see you again tomorrow? You're not leaving us again, are you?"

Ella had always asked the most painful questions. They were the questions she could never answer, especially without hurting her.

"I'm not sure, honey. You know Uncle Rhett and I have had a hard time since Bonnie died, I'm not sure we'll be able to stay together. You know that we… separated, so it's a difficult situation."

The rare endearment, from her previously missing mother no less, went a long way towards soothing Ella's heart, though fear of abandonment still gripped it.

"We could still stay together. Or Wade and I could come with you to wherever you wanna go."

"But wouldn't you rather stay with Uncle Rhett, Ella? He's like a father to you and he's a lot more fun than I am. And you've always like him."

"Yeah, but…" Ella trailed off in hesitation. Whatever she had been about to say, it clearly bothered her.

"But," Scarlett prompted, running a slightly awkward hand over Ella's hair.

"He's not my dad." Though the admission brought guilt bubbling up inside the little girl, it was the truth. "You're my mother. It's just not the same." Somehow it meant so much more if Scarlett accepted or rejected her. She was Ella's mother in every way. Uncle Rhett was a father, but he wasn't her's. His love for Bonnie had always been significantly stronger than his affection for her. Sometimes it was like he ignored her in favor of Bonnie, no matter how treacherous the thought. But Ella had always been Mother's daughter and always would be.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to come with me, Ella."

"But you won't leave tonight, will you? I haven't gotten to spend time with you."

"No, I won't be gone tomorrow. I'll talk with Uncle Rhett about what we will do. If you are going to stay with him, I'll make sure not to leave without saying goodbye."

"Promise?"

"Prominse." Scarlett lightly pecked Ella's cheek and whispered goodnight before slipping out of the dark room.

One down and two to go.

It had been a long day. While she had missed her children, it was still taxing for Scarlett to sit still and listen for prolonged periods of time. She wanted to move around a little, but Ella wouldn't hear of it. So she had sat and patiently listened to their tales, smiling and laughing in all the right places.

Light still seeped out from under Wade's door. Scarlett braced herself for another difficult goodbye and entered the lion's den.

He sat in a chair by the window, reading a novel that was falling apart at the seams. Moonlight streamed in from the window behind him, illuminating his hair and features with a blue tint. He looked eerily like the ghost of Charles Hamilton.

Scarlett lightly rapped the door to get his attention.

Wade's head shot up, his whole body tensing. When he saw his mother waiting for an invitation in the doorway, he immediately relaxed. He marked his place and put the book aside. Gliding with surprising grace for a teenage boy, Wade moved across the room.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Don't worry, I know how absorbed people can be in their books. I just came to say goodnight."

"Are you leaving again?" His eyes, so similar to Melly's, burned with something that Melanie had never directed at Scarlett: accusation.

"I'm going back to my hotel. I'll be back tomorrow."

"What about the day after that?"

"I'm not sure yet, Wade. I have to talk to Uncle Rhett."

"You don't have to call him that, you know. You could just say Rhett."

Scarlett wrinkled her brow at him, but didn't comment.

After a beat of silence, Wade picked the conversation back up. "What are you going to talk about? How quickly one of you can paw us off?"

"It's not like that, Wade. I just want to do what's best for you and Ella."

"How is leaving me with Rhett what's best for us?"

"Well, it was Rhett or me. You remember when we were in Atlanta. I was far from capable of taking care of you two. And I needed to leave, to recover from it all."

"But you could still have taken us with you. Instead you left us with _Rhett_."

The overjoyed little boy who had greeted her earlier in the day had vanished. In his place stood an angry young man who felt abandoned by his mother.

"I was hardly able to take care of myself, let alone two kids. And Rhett's always been kinder than me. I'm not very good at comforting others, and I knew you two needed that."

"But I didn't want Rhett to comfort me. Not that he did. I wanted you."

"You've always been rather afraid of me. And I think I would have disappointed you anyway."

"It was you leaving that disappointed me."

"Wade… I still need to talk to Rhett. We need to sort out how we want to handle our… situation. But, if you had to choose one of us to live with, who would you prefer?"

"You. But… would Uncle Rhett be able to visit?" His face had morphed again, back into the doe-eyed boy she'd always known.

"Of course. Things might just be a little tricky, Wade. It's all very complicated, and it'll take some getting used to."

"It'll be okay, though, right?."

Scarlett could only smile and nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, darling."

* * *

And then there were two. Rhett was still on the sofa the children had vacated when Scarlett emerged from Wade's bedroom.

All light in the room had gone out except the low embers in the fireplace.

The dim light flickered across his face, alternatively making him look tired beyond words and a formidable foe. He rolled a glass of whiskey in his right hand, the crystal cut piece glittering. He turned to her, shadows stealing over his face.

Danger. Warning bells rang in her head as she took in the adumbral figure before her. This was not a man she wanted to mess with. This was the cutting viper she had been married to, the one who stung and reviled her constantly. The very same one from the night of Ashley's birthday, only more in control of himself.

"Sit."

She did.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, we need to talk about what we're going to do."

"You're in a rush. Why the hurry?"

"I can't leave Ella and Wade waiting on a decision. I've kept them in uncertainty long enough."

"You can afford to have a drink while we talk."

"I'm not sure whiskey is the best way for me to get back into drinking. Or that I should get back into drinking."

"It's only one glass."

Scarlett reluctantly accepted the glass that had been sitting on a side table and carefully seated herself besides Rhett, trying to keep an appropriate distance. She didn't want to feel the heat of his leg sinking through her dress or the feeling of his skin against hers. They were such terrible distractions. Despite the separation and trauma, Scarlett couldn't help the hold he had over her body.

"Your plan?"

"Sorry?"

"For the children."

"Oh. I'm not set on anything yet. I don't know where I'm going to settle yet, so I don't know if it's the best idea to take them with me yet."

"You could just stay here. Your grandfather's here."

"That was why I didn't want to live in Savannah."

"Ah. Well, he'll be dead soon, so it's really not that bad."

A small huff of laughter escaped her mouth. "I don't know, Rhett."

"Think about it. You can stay in the South without having to deal with most of the people you don't like."

"I'll still have to deal with a couple."

"Ah, yes. Well, I like to think that I am a necessary presence in the children's life, so it can't be completely helped."

"I was actually referring to my aunts and maternal grandfather. I know Aunt Eulalie and Pauline visit him every once in a while."

"Sure you were."

"Don't look so upset, Rhett."

"Well I am rather injured that I should be counted on the list of your least favorite people."

"Oh hush, I never said that."

"Didn't you? Maybe I'm mistaken."

Rhett was looming over her. The transition was so sudden she'd had no time to do anything. And somehow she'd managed to have enough whiskey to muddle her mind. She didn't remember pouring herself more, but that had been a classically Rhett thing to do when they drank together.

"I…"

What was happening? Rhett didn't feel anything for her. And she didn't feel anything for him. But the sparks between them were impossible to stomp out, and she could hear the shadows of his bedroom calling to her.

His face was almost completely obscured by darkness. The fire was so low that it was practically out.

"Maybe I can help you remember why I'm not quite at the bottom of that list." His lips crashed onto hers and the world shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Leaf Huntress and her Chicago reference. They had it coming. They only had themselves to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet you you would have done the same. I'm such a nerd for certain musicals. I hope you all enjoy, I'm going to take a nap. **

**Listen, I'm crazy. I do all sorts of weird things. Like make pretzels with chocolate cookie dough inside, so who knows what will happen. **

**Oh, I'm also rewriting chapter one. That thing was thrown out there as context and I kinda despise it. **

"Rhett…"

In lieu of a reply, Rhett's mouth crashed down on hers. It was impossible to focus with him kissing her like that. She'd never been able to resist him. And worse, he knew it.

Awareness flooded her mind, bringing her back from oblivion and chilling her spine.

There was only one way the evening would end if she didn't put a stop to it, and it would cause all sorts of issues if she wasn't careful to avoid it. The last thing Scarlett wanted was to force herself into reconciling with a man who didn't love her. It would make their mess of a relationship more complicated. True, she wanted him, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice her sanity for it. And if she had a baby…

"Rhett, stop."

He mumbled something against her mouth, undeterred by her sudden displeasure.

"Stop."

Rhett finally obliged, pulling himself upright. Scarlett slid herself out from under him, returning to the previous stiff posture she'd had at the beginning of the conversation.

"What's wrong, Scarlett?"

He kept moving closer, his unique scent threatening to cloud her judgment. She shied away in turn, but he only drew nearer-and there was only so much couch left.

"Rhett, please. Don't. I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"I won't… have relations… with a man who isn't my husband."

He chuckled lightly at her moral dilemma. "We were married for about seven years. I should think I count after all I invested in you."

It was always money with him. That's all she had ever been: an investment. A damn investment. What had he even invested in? Love, he claimed, though that was harder and harder to believe. Children, perhaps. Bonnie had been his everything. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't stand to sit next to him and listen to him talk about their marriage in a way that cheapened her suffering, that cheapened her love.

"Well, I don't recall you investing much more than your money. And you're not my husband anymore, now are you? I'm not even sure I could consider you a _real_ husband. There was very little partnership in our marriage. I'm leaving."

All humor instantly fell from his face.

"And there was between you and Charles Hamilton for the week you were married? And have I gotten you situation with Frank mixed up? It always seemed much more like you were using him. In fact, very few marriages consist of what you call partnership."

"It's better than what our marriage used to be like. At least I cared for Frank. Weren't you using me for the entirety of our union? I'm just a poor investment, remember?"

"You mean to tell me that _I _never cared for _you_? I was _obsessed _with you for years."

"You _bullied _me for years."

"Yes, by attending to your every need and funding all of your stupid enterprises."

"Let's not forget everything else you did. Making fun of me, hurting me emotionally, hurting me physically, and abandoning me on many occasions. Everything I did resulted in one of those outcomes."

"Well, forgive me for my horrendous blunder. After all, what a tragedy that you had to be married to me. I'm glad you got out. I suppose the last fifteen years haven't meant anything to you then. Not surprising. You've always been a heartless shrew, after all."

"Yes, and you've always been spectacular at proving me right about you."

"I don't know what you're prattling on about."

"No? You don't consider calling me a heartless shrew an insult?"

"I've never done anything you haven't done to me first."

Scarlett shot out of her seat and spun around to face him. Her emerald eyes burned in the low light, cutting through his own dark ones.

"I don't recall eavesdropping on your conversations where you were sixteen, nor do I recall harassing you about it for the following thirteen years. I also don't remember cheating on you or _divorcing_ you."

"Don't be so literal and obtuse, Scarlett. And don't think I don't know about Ashley. All of Atlanta knows about you and Ashley Wilkes."

"Yes, and they're so correct that I did exactly as they expected after Melly died. I've never met anyone more foolish than you. You believed the town gossips over your own wife."

"My very untrustworthy wife who has a history with Ashley Wilkes." Contrary to Scarlett's aggressive stance, Rhett reclined on the sofa, kicking up his feet and throwing an arm over the back.

He was the picture of calm control. She was a murderous siren.

"And yet you have always claimed to know me better than I know myself. You missed every chance, Rhett. Every time I thought I could fall in love with you, that maybe Ashley wasn't meant for me, you would go and shatter that illusion. Well, I'm glad for it. I can see now that we were never meant for each other and that it would be better if we never had to cross paths again."

"Is that so? And what do you plan to do with Wade and Ella? Leave them without a mother figure for another ten years?"

"They're my children, they'll come with me. In fact, why don't we leave tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Of course. So you'd like to take your children with you and leave. Maybe to another state. And what, you'll leave me here all alone with a decanter, is that it? You can't just cut me out of their lives, Scarlett. Wade and Ella are still my family, despite how you childishly want to spite me. And you…"

"What about me, Rhett? You divorced me. I'm not your responsibility. I don't need you to look over my shoulder and torment me. Criticizing my businesses, my opinions, and anyone who threatens your superiority over me."

"I'm the problem, am I? You disappeared off the face of the Earth for a year and a half. What were you doing in that time away? Probably what you did in our marriage: stringing fools along or chasing those smart enough to avoid you. Which imbecile did you ensnare while away, Scarlett?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It holds no significance, I only wish to warn him about your spending habits and check out whatever sorry old man you managed to snag."

"I'm not nearly as old as you, Rhett. I'm still attractive to the other sex, and he's only a year older than me."

"So there is another man? Is he blonde? What a pitiful dunce. Tell me, how long did it take for you to let him into your bed, you Machiavellian bitch?"

_Crack_.

The blow left her hand stinging and a nasty red mark on the side of Rhett's face.

"Shut up! Just stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. It doesn't even matter to you."

"Damn you, Scarlett, of course it fucking matters." He rose from his seat, his face contorting in anger in jealousy as his mask slipped. "You've been running around with some knockoff Ashley Wilkes and you don't think I'm mad? I'm livid. You abandoned Wade and Ella. You abandoned me. What for? A boy who wouldn't be able to keep you happy in any way? Don't we matter more than that?"

"You don't know anything about me, Rhett. Just stop it, leave me alone."

"No." He grasped her arms, holding her in place. His fingers dug painfully into her flesh. It would certainly leave a bruise. "I won't just let you go. I have to find some way to get through your thick skull. I could fall to my damn knees and proclaim my love and you'd dismiss me."

"That's because I don't want your 'love'. It's never been genuine. It's always conditional and I can't take that anymore. I'm sick of you breaking my heart. It's not about Ashley or Joseph, it's about how being with you hurts me. It's all too much. The trust issues, the way we tear each other apart. I can't take it anymore. I can't handle the drinking, the fights, the pain."

"So you'll just take my children from me? You'll just up and leave again without a word? I am not okay with that, Scarlett. I'll hunt you down if I have to, but you can't just take what little I have left."

"That's always been your move, I don't see why I can't borrow it."

It dimly occurred to Scarlett that she was doing the same thing he had always done. Influenced by the guilt sitting like lead in her stomach, she reluctantly made a concession towards peace. "I… don't know, Rhett. I can't stay here with you. I need to go back to my hotel. Think it over. Talk to Wade and Ella."

"Will you be back?"

"Tomorrow. Would it be acceptable if I came during the afternoon?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Rhett."

"Mrs. Butler."

* * *

She was falling. No. It couldn't be. Not again. But she was still falling, tumbling down the stairs.

There was so much blood. Her face was almost as white as the silk sheets covering her.

He was beside her this time, not hiding in his room.

She was tossing.

She cried out.

She turned to him, her eyes half open, her features contorted in unbearable pain. "Ashley. Ashley, please."

Of course she wanted him. She'd never loved him, never even really liked him.

But something was suddenly very wrong. She wasn't calling out anymore. She was silent. No more thrashing, muttering, or even sweating.

He checked her breath.

Nothing.

He had killed her. He had killed the love of his life.

He had to be drunk. It was an illusion. Who was the corpse before him? His Scarlett had never laid still for so long; she was too full of life. She couldn't die, she didn't have it in her.

Damn the bitch, she needed to open her eyes. To prove that she was alive. If she would just open them…

His flew open instead, tears still streaming from them. He was still sprawled across the couch, his neck at an awkward angle and his leg hanging off.

The sun was starting to peek out from behind the horizon, painting the sky a myriad of pinks and blues

The children would be up soon and he still smelled like a bar.

Shit.

Rhett Butler was up, dressed, and cleaning in record time. He'd never made an effort for Scarlett before, but the previous night drove his actions.

He needed to keep her happy if she was going to let him continue to see the children. Maybe if he really appealed to her, she'd consider staying with them.

But more than anything, he wanted to see her alive and satisfied.

Of course, the entire idea that cleaning up for her would convince her to move in was ludicrous, but it was worth a try. After all, what harm could it do? The children needed their mother. And he needed her too.

Maybe they could travel together. They could even settle down somewhere. Where did he want to go? The south had always held charms for the both of them… it seemed like a good place to recenter their lives. He was already dreaming of what the future could hold, the bond that they could redevelop, the family they could rebuild.

All he had to do was play his cards right.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a pretty short chapter. My ideal chapter length is 4000-6000 words, but I just can't do that right now. My last one was only about 2000. On the bright side, shorter chapters mean I can get them out faster. **__But yeah. I'm incredibly busy and low on ideas. All my productive thoughts go into analyzing literature and trying to get an A in my various classes. My classes are also all super demanding because I just take everything. I don't really feel stress, so I just take everything I want to and then run out of time in the days to take care of myself, work, and do things for fun. So I usually sacrifice sleep and keep going. I'm seriously only a couple of weeks into my current classes and everyone's already having crises. Fun. Don't expect frequent updates from me, even though I never really had them. I honestly don't even have time to proofread this because I've got a test and a lab due tomorrow and two tests the day after. I'd apologize for my bad writing, but I think it's always bad and that you guys are just choosing to torture yourselves. Switching topics, which Disney/later acquired by Disney princess do you like the best? Anastasia and Dimitri are honestly so amazing. And Vlad is great. Check out the 1997 film if you can. That's all beside the point, sorry. This is just a long rant._

_Read on. À bientôt._

* * *

"You didn't need to have tea made, it's not like I'm some business associate."

"Nonetheless, I'd be remiss if I kept you parched and hungry during our time together."

"Fine then."

"Scarlett." He paused to eye her for a moment before broaching the topic. "Have you decided on what you want to do?"

"I get a choice," she asked, her features schooled in an expression of pleasant surprise that she undoubtedly used on her beaus. "Why, you flatter me, Captain Butler."

Rhett made a small noise of discontent. "Charming. Did that one work on the Texan boys?"

She shot him a cool glance but remained largely undisturbed. "Of course. But that's not the issue. I was thinking about what I should do."

When he kept quiet, refusing to throw out a predictable barb, Scarlett continued. "I was thinking that…" It was so much harder to give in than to keep fighting. Admitting that he was more important to and loved by her children was a bitter pill to swallow, but it was the truth. And she was determined to resolve the issue in the best way for Wade and Ella. "I mean, the children love you. More than they've ever loved me. You're the only father figure they've ever really known. And it's not fair of me to take you away from them. So I guess I'm saying that…" She pauses for another breath. A moment to gather herself and her reluctant thoughts.

Was she giving too much away by agreeing to live with him? But this wasn't a matter she would be selfish in. Her children really did love him. If she had to brave the pain so that Wade and Ella would be happier, so be it.

"I've decided it would be best for us to stay together," she said in a rush. "But not here. Or Atlanta or Charleston."

"Why not?"

"I can't stand these places," she said breezily. "Too many gossips."

Too many gossips. Too much stigma. Too many awful memories of death and destruction.

"I'm fine with moving somewhere else. How would you like to go to Louisiana?"

"Why? So you can sleep around and rub your whores in my face? Or to taint the one good time in our marriage?" The rather cool and calm expression had vanished, replaced by a bitter sneer.

"Fine, then," he ground out. "South Carolina?"

"Charleston is the last place I'd ever want to go."

"Can you at least attempt not to be so combative? At least consider some of these places. We could avoid all our relatives and go to Columbia."

"Why would I want to go to Columbia?"

"I was under the impression you wanted to stay in the South while simultaneously avoiding our extensive family trees. Do you have somewhere else in mind, Scarlett? You're rather quick to shoot down all my suggestions."

"What about Augusta, Georgia?"

"What's in Augusta?"

"Nothing important to me, but it's a big city and I've always preferred Georgia."

"I see. Well, I'm sure it's a suitable place. That's settled, then?"

Scarlett gave him a curt nod and stood to leave. She had to get out of the building. She could feel the dread coiled in her stomach, and the warm air was stifling.

"Wait, Scarlett." He caught her arm and rose to meet her. "I appreciate the consideration of Wade and Ella. It's a nice change of pace."

She bristled at his comment. Though not targeted, it had hit a very sore spot.

Cursing himself for the blunder, Rhett tried to push past it as quickly as possible. "I was thinking of leaving tomorrow evening. My business in this town is finished, and I'm sure you weren't intending to stay very long as I ran into you at the depot. Should the children and I come by in the afternoon?"

"No, I'll come here."

"It's not an issue, Scarlett."

"I'll come over. I insist. You've got the children, it makes more sense for me to come by my lonesome."

"And, Scarlett, I…" There was an unnatural pause in his sentence. It looked like he was physically struggling to finish the comment. "I'm proud of you. I know you don't really want to talk to me, but I'm impressed."

"How so?"

How to describe it? She'd been gone for over a year, and somehow in that time, she'd gone from spoiled child to considerate woman. Granted, she was not that amiable, but she had made great strides from the last time they'd seen each other. She might have been caustic, but she was displaying a sense of compassion he hadn't seen before.

"You've grown up. You're finally putting others first, seeing things from their points of view."

Ice took over her face once again, the almost-smile falling into a near-scowl. "While I appreciate that you see a quality in me, I've done nothing differently. I starved myself for Wade in the war, would you call that selfish? I've always sacrificed my needs for theirs. Maybe I wasn't very kind, and I might have left them with you, but that was what was best for them. They love you more anyway. So I've always put them first, and really you just didn't know me."

"I-"

He would have argued the point, but a light knock sounded at the door.

"Wait here," he ordered.

It was a cruel game of fate's indeed when Belle Watling's smiling face appeared on the other side of the door.

"Rhett, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in near a month and heard you were in town, so I decided to drop on by."

"I see. I was just having a conversation with _Scarlett_, so if you could come back another time-"

"No, no. Don't mind me. I was just leaving." Her words had a levity that belied the tenseness of her shoulders.

Calm, she told herself. Rhett had divorced her. He had every right to see Belle Watling, no matter how much it stung her pride and cut her heart.

"Darling, I just wanted to check on you and the children, but I can get out of your way. Give them my hellos, alright? I think I better get going."

Oh, so Belle Watling had been to see _her_ children? Scarlett was on the verge of exploding. Rhett had not only been associating with Belle while claiming to miss her- she would have been able to handle that- but he'd also been taking her children to meet with the disgraced madam of a whorehouse. The woman he had cheated on her with. Absolutely not.

Rhett cut in before Scarlett could begin a tirade, and quickly dismissed Belle. He turned towards his wife. A simmering rage emanated from her small frame. The fury was clear in her mien.

"No need to worry about me. I'm leaving, Rhett." She brushed past him and flung open the recently closed door.

"Wait. Scarlett, you'll come by tomorrow afternoon, right?"

She paused, one foot out the door, her back as straight as an iron rod. The pause only bred the uncertainty plaguing him.

"Yes," she bit out tersely. Scarlett swept out as grandly as her rather plain dress would allow and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"She said we could all go together?"

"Yes, Wade."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Wade."

"You're sure, right? She's going to come over?"

"_Yes, Wade._"

"Why didn't she come see us earlier?"

"I don't know," he spat out. "Why don't you go play with Ella?" The incessant questions were too much for Rhett. He could handle his fair share of questions, but there was a point where one couldn't stand having their accuracy and sincerity scrutinized anymore.

Wade's excited and anxious air morphed into anger, and he shut down his features. "Fine, _Rhett_."

Rhett threw back his head and sighed as Wade stormed out of the room. The boy's moods were so volatile. He used to be a gentle and kind person, but Scarlett's disappearance had taken a toll on his good nature.

Thank God she had accepted his travel offer. It had been a mere stroke of luck by which he had run into her at the train station. And, with her back in their lives, surely everything would work out in the end.

He heard the faint slamming of a door from across the suite. Wade would need some time, but maybe, just maybe, they could become a family again.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett was sprawled across the floor, lying in her own blood, and his world ceased to exist.

Dead. Twice over on the same steps, falling before his very eyes. Gone.

Her face was beaten in, her mangled body almost unrecognizable. How had he done all this damage? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Nothing could lick Scarlett. Not even him.

But she was cold to the touch and completely motionless. There wasn't even a hint of breath escaping her parted and bruised lips.

Dead. Gone. And it was all his fault.

Rhett fell forward with a jolt when two little hands grasped his shoulder and began to shake him.

Scarlett's voice cut through his dream. "It'll be about another hour until we reach Augusta, Ella. Why don't you let Uncle Rhett rest a while longer?"

The little girl moved away obediently, though she was less than happy to be left to her own devices for another hour.

Rhett struggled to pull himself from the fog that surrounded him. The vivid details of Scarlett's death were too much to shake off, despite the fact that she sat before him physically unharmed.

"I'm sorry I dozed off for a minute."

"Thirty."

"My apologies again. Have the children been well behaved?"

Scarlett just shrugged.

Dangerous silence had been stifling the passengers in their compartment for the entirety of the train ride.

Despite his several attempts to make small talk or gain some insight into her mind, Scarlett had been largely unresponsive. She'd made even less of an effort than on the way to the station as the children spent most of their time napping.

"Obviously I don't own a house in Augusta, but I've made hotel arrangements for the four of us. Is it alright if we stay in the same suite? We'd have separate rooms, of course."

A small, neutral hum. It must not have been objectionable.

"If you wanted to stay permanently, we could look into a house, though I'd like something smaller than our monstrosity,"

Another noncommittal noise.

"Scarlett, I feel like I am speaking to a brick wall. Do you have any opinions? Have you truly been reduced to a blundering little fool of a lady?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed. "I'm too bitter to be society's model of good manners."

"Now that is a blatant lie. You lived with Mrs. Merriweather and the Old Guard. I've never met anyone as bitter as them excluding India Wilkes."

A small smirk overcame her reserve. That was a good sign.

Rhett pushed the conversation forward."How long do you want to stay in Augusta?"

"I don't know. How long do you think we'll be able to stand living together?"

"If we try, I'd wager a good eighty years."

"You really think you'll make it that long?"

"No, but one can hope. But with your past…" Rhett trailed off suggestively and heaved a melodramatic sigh.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Charles only lasted six months. Frank didn't get that long either. Who knows, I might get killed in a duel for your hand two years from now."

"How ridiculous. Like anyone would duel for me at this age," said Scarlett, still subconsciously turning further towards Rhett.

"I know society puts an age limit on women, but anyone would make an exception for you." He took her hand and kissed it for effect.

"Flattering. That won't help you in the long run, Rhett."

"Maybe not, but it'll certainly make the transition easier."

"Hm."

"Have you rested recently? You're looking a bit…"

"Old? I thought I was the exception to age."

"I was just going to say worn out. What have you been doing all this time? Running yourself ragged?"

"Well, not really. I just haven't slept much on this ride. It's a little uncomfortable."

"Would you like another blanket?" He lifted his partially, posed to give it up.

"No, I'd just prefer if you wouldn't stare at me intensely as I try to fall asleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sure," she shot back sarcastically, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Rhett felt like he'd been punched in the gut. There, standing in front of the stationary train, stood Scarlett, Wade, and Ella. It was uncanny how much the scene resembled her trip to Tara after the miscarriage. Scarlett looked almost as thin and pale as she had after almost dying. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from sprinting to her and embracing her as if to protect her from harm. But he was the source of her pain, there was nothing he could do to help her.

He blinked again.

It must have been a trick of the light. Scarlett was certainly much healthier than she had been after her accident. And Wade and Ella were no longer as young and vulnerable as they had been that summer. His dreams were starting to bleed into real life. This was starting to become a problem.

* * *

They made it to the hotel without incident, though the carriage ride had been awkward and silent.

His discomfort mainly came from Wade's fuming looks and the occasional small elbow jamming into his side, but it didn't help that Scarlett's knees kept brushing his while she gazed out the window. What he wouldn't give to be able to hold her once more…

And now they sat together in the small sitting room of their suites, though Rhett was draped over an armchair and Scarlett was sitting in the ladylike manner she'd been taught from a young age.

They could hear Wade and Ella running between the two smaller bedrooms and bickering over who got the room with the slightly better view. The small arguments and slightly raised voices would have been enough to have sent Scarlett into an agitated lecture three years before, but she could no longer muster the energy or anger needed to berate them.

"Who do you think will win," Rhett asked casually, examining the cut of his crystal glass.

Scarlett shrugged to her teacup. "Hard to tell. Wade is older but meeker. Although, maybe not anymore. Do you want to talk about that? I can tell he's mad."

Rhett cast her a quick glance but found she was still absorbed in her tea. "I suppose. Are you sure you want to get riled up?"

"I'm fine. It's tomorrow, isn't it? I shouldn't put it off anymore."

Puzzled by her remark but unwilling to ask, Rhett ignored it. "I'm sure you know why. Both of the children felt betrayed when you left. She was hurt, of course, but Ella's always been more willing to forgive. Wade, however, was devastated. He was angry. He doesn't want to talk about it, but it's clear he's furious with me. I suppose he blames me for you leaving. I think he's angry with both of us but too scared of chasing you away to show it yet."

"I'm not leaving him again," Scarlett stressed, putting down her teacup. "I shouldn't have the first time. I didn't really mean to, I just had to leave. After everything that happened, I simply had to go. I went straight to the train station when I left. I should have thought about it more, I should have brought them too instead of letting my anger cloud my judgment. By the time I sobered up enough to realize what I had done, I suppose I was too scared to come back. But I won't leave him again."

"I think he needs time to see that. You have to talk to him, clear things up a bit. Probably not best to let it fester, that has caused a lot of our problems."

"I don't know how you think that we could still work," she admitted. "After all of that, you still want to try married life again? I think it went terribly the first time."

"We don't need to get remarried," he quickly reminded her.

"Right," Scarlett scoffed. "We can just live together and act like a family, no problem. I have again failed to think it through. We can't just travel together inconspicuously. Don't you think this looks odd? People will assume that I'm your mistress, which I certainly am not."

"We could just say we're married," Rhett offered, not particularly pleased with this turn in the conversation.

"And then what? We're not really married, we'd have separate bedrooms. And then rumors spread just like they did in Atlanta. And I don't have a ring anymore."

Rhett suppressed the surge of pain from her words. It would be odd for her to wear a ring if she was divorced or "unmarried."

"Couldn't you just wear your old rings? And if you really want, we could innocently share a bed. I don't think our bedroom status will be of much concern, however."

Scarlett carelessly flicked away the suggestion with her hand. "I left the rings in Atlanta with Uncle Henry. I don't really need them."

Rhett cursed his own weakness for wanting to cry when he heard that.

"Then I'll buy you a new one. I'll get you a new engagement ring too."

Scarlett hesitated in accepting. This wasn't what she had planned when she'd agreed to move to Augusta with him. But what other choice did she have?

"Fine," she said at last. "But we keep our separate rooms. I still have morals, thank you."

Rhett smirked slightly. "Maybe we should go through another ceremony. It'd open that door."

Scarlett scowled at him and crossed her arms. "Try not to be too vile, Rhett. It'd make living with you a lot easier."

* * *

He was screaming her name. She needs help. He has to help her.

Scarlett stood tall in the center of the room, unflinching as a riding crop tore into her again and again. Rhett could see the pain in her eyes, how badly she wanted to fall, how much it all hurt.

But he couldn't stop it. He was the one holding the riding crop, beating her. Again and again. He tried to stop. He couldn't. He kept moving against his will, tearing open her skin with the leather.

Finally, her small frame gave in. Scarlett collapsed, curling into a ball on the floor as he kept beating her.

Rhett's eyes snapped open. Scarlett was leaning over him. Her hands still gripped his shoulders from when she'd been shaking him.

Unable to resist his instinct to hold her, Rhett pulled her into a tight embrace, apologizing while discreetly checking for the marks of a riding crop.

Scarlett pulled back from him, trying to scrutinize the crazed look in his eye.

She was impossibly enticing when dressed down.

Rhett leaned in before he could stop himself and captured her lips. He was desperate for any bit of her. Just a single conversation, just a kiss. He needed to placate his demanding addiction, if only one more time.

When they broke apart breathlessly, Scarlett whispered into the darkness, "You should go back to bed. We're going shopping tomorrow." And then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Remind me why I'm letting you purchase more clothing."

"If we're going to live here for an extended time, I'm going to need more than what I have. Most of what I bought while traveling I sent back to Tara."

"I don't see why. It would have saved me the headache of shopping with you."

"I can't exactly wear my evening gowns around town everyday, and those were the only things I purchased. I really only needed a couple more day dresses."

Rhett pulled open the shop door for Scarlett and dramatically sighed.

"If I leave you here alone for an hour, do you promise not to drain my bank account completely?"

"You're hilarious, Rhett," she deadpanned. "Go on. It's not like it's your money anyway. I'm perfectly capable of earning and spending my own money."

A look of exaggerated shock took over his face. "Then why on Earth did I spend so much on your gowns in New Orleans?"

"It's not my fault you're so cavalier with your money."

"Your kindness astounds me, darling. I will be back in an hour. As much as I'd love to watch you undress, I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another time."

Scarlett scrunched her nose at him and tossed her hair defiantly. "Off you go. You've apparently got more important things to do."

He chuckled and lifted her pale hand to his lips. "Until later, my sweet."

Scarlett scoffed at the endearment and sashayed farther into the store.

* * *

After Scarlett had purchased what she needed and what Rhett insisted that she should have, the two had spent the entire afternoon looking at the houses for sale in the area.

With the panic in effect, more people were selling than buying, and it was a trying task to get through them all. It didn't help that Rhett insisted on examining every square inch of each building, and rejected based on criteria that he had never bothered to explain to Scarlett. He would find some rot and assure her that they'd fix it in one house, and then declare another house entirely unfit based on it's mold.

Scarlett recognized in the recesses of her mind that there was definitely reason behind his actions, and that his intense scrutiny would be beneficial in the long run, but the foreboding pressure pulsing inside her skull and her stinging eyes drowned out that voice of reason. All she knew was that she wanted to be done with this dreadful experience. Sure she wanted a house, but she didn't want to have to go to every half-decent structure in Augusta and debate its features with Rhett within the span of 6 hours.

Why couldn't they just buy a house already?

Scarlett couldn't help but wonder if that was what she really wanted. A house? That was such a heavy commitment. Living together seemed much less daunting when it was in a hotel room. Hotels screamed "temporary." Houses did quite the opposite.

Was she ready for life with Rhett? Of course, she wanted to be a part of her children's lives. And their lives included Rhett: she was not willing to take that from them.

But things had never been easy for them. Their relationship had always been volatile, and Wade and Ella didn't need that. Neither did she. Scarlett wouldn't be able to handle it if he crushed her again. Old wounds still hadn't healed, and she was nowhere near ready to trust the manipulative mystery she'd once been married to.

But Scarlett had no confidence in her ability to resist him. Her heart would always get tangled in his webs, even when she desperately wanted to keep it free. Was this what he felt? She needed to wrench him from her heart, to cut off that part of her soul, but her success had been minimal.

Buying a house with him wasn't going to help her endeavors at all. Frankly, the thought still made her glance shiftily around for an escape.

No, she needed to stay here. She couldn't just give in and flee. Not only would she be abandoning Ella and Wade again, she'd be admitting weakness to _him_. And if there was one thing that Scarlett O'Hara liked to believe about herself, it was that she was not weak.

Even if she was.

* * *

Many hours and houses later, Scarlett and Rhett finally returned to the hotel shortly before supper to find Wade and Ella bickering.

The argument came to an abrupt halt when they caught sight of their mother, and Wade snatched the book in Ella's hands before retreating into the washroom with Ella trailing indignantly behind him.

"They hate me," Scarlett said simply while allowing herself to finally sit down at the dining table.

"No, they love you. They were devastated when you disappeared. Wade's still desperate for your approval, and they both know how much you dislike listening to their fighting. And they might just be a little afraid of what you'll do if you catch them misbehaving." Rhett laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and lowered himself into his own seat.

Scarlett began massaging her temples, hoping to ward off the headache that had been hovering over her shoulder all day. "I don't want them to be afraid of me. Or of me leaving again."

"I know, Scarlett. They just need time."

She nodded mutely, the edges of her vision starting to shimmer in the way she had been trying to avoid.

She vaguely understood that Rhett was talking again, and that she should probably listen, but all she could do was pray that the world would stop being so glittery and fuzzy.

A sudden flash of blinding pain through the left side of her head wiped away everything she'd ever known. She lost the ability to move, speak, or even think for a fraction of a second. Then it was gone.

"Oh, thank God," she muttered when the pain cleared and her senses were restored. The shimmering rainbows had disappeared, and the feeling that her brain was contracting receded.

"I beg your pardon? It's rather rude to wish such ill luck on someone, even if that someone is only a porcelain doll." Rhett was looking at her with a raised eyebrow when Scarlett finally lifted her head from her hands.

The food had already arrived while she'd been unable to focus on the rest of the world, and was set out before them.

Wade and Ella had come in, and the younger of the two was looking at her like Scarlett had kicked her puppy. Wade looked almost vindictive.

"Sorry, what? I missed what you were saying."

Rhett's expression morphed into one of confusion and concern. "Are you alright, my dear? You look rather pale."

"I'm fine now; it was just a bit of a headache," she said airily, waving away his concern. "What happened to the doll?"

Ella piped up, pointing a finger at Wade. "He told me he'd drown Mary in the bathtub."

"She stole my book," Wade interjected angrily.

"Now, Wade–"

The boy cut Rhett off by turning to Scarlett. "Mother, Ella can't take my things."

"No," she agreed wearily. Drawing on what she thought Melanie would have told them, Scarlett attempted to play the peacemaker that she knew her own mother would have been. "Ella, you can't steal things from your brother. It's not very nice. But Wade, you probably should retaliate by threatening your sister. It's up to you to be the gentleman."

Ella looked rather ashamed, and she sank silently into her chair. Wade grudgingly sat down, a scowl still on his face.

He burned with rage that he didn't completely understand. He knew his mother's response was reasonable, but was it too much to want her to side with him instead of chastising him? Despite ignoring Rhett in favor of her response, Wade was still a little frustrated that she dared to come back now and play the loving mother figure when she had been cold for his entire childhood.

Why did she get the chance to change now, when he felt that it was too late for him? Why did Ella get the love their mother had denied him all throughout his most impressionable years? Why did Rhett seem to matter to her more than Wade did? Why wouldn't she come back for Wade? Why wasn't he enough?

Wade felt his throat tightening and the tears welling up in his eyes despite his desperate attempts to fight them off.

Silently, he bolted from the table and locked himself in the unfamiliar bedroom that had become his.

The others sat in silence for a moment before Scarlett hesitantly got up from her seat.

"I should probably go talk to him."

* * *

There was a soft knock at Wade's door.

"Come in," he called in his most unaffected voice.

The door swung open to reveal Scarlett wringing her hands in worry. She cautiously approached Wade, who was curled unceremoniously by his window. "Hi," she whispered.

Wade muttered a greeting as he knew he had to, but said nothing else.

"I know you're probably mad at me." Scarlett cursed her inability to effectively comfort Wade. Was that all she could come up with? Why couldn't she find anything half decent to say to him? Eventually, she settled for offering him the opportunity to unburden himself. "Did you… want to talk?"

"No."

"Okay. Um… I guess I will. I don't–I just–Look. I'm sorry, Wade. I know you probably hate me for leaving you. And I know it doesn't really make it better, but I wasn't thinking. I was so caught up in my own suffering that I didn't think about anything else. I was already out of the state before I really realized what I was doing. I never meant to leave you and Ella behind."

"Then why did you?" She heard his voice break as he tried to speak around his tears. "How could you just leave us? How do you forget about your own children? What's wrong with me?"

Scarlett fought back her own tears and slowly enveloped Wade in her awkward embrace. "Nothing is wrong with you, Wade. It's not your fault."

"Then why am I always a second thought? Why can't you bring yourself to love me?"

"I do love you, Wade. As bad of a mother as I may be, I care about you."

The words were difficult to form, and they came out clumsily. How often had she told her children that? While Bonnie may have heard it often enough, Wade and Ella were practically starved for any such confirmation from her. Although motherhood had never come naturally to her, she did love them. Even if she never said it.

Scarlett took a shaky breath and pushed on. "I know I never say it, and I'm sorry. There is so much that I regret, and I wish desperately that I could take it back. The reality is that I can't, and it pains me to know how terrible of a mother I've been. I never wanted to hurt you, darling. I've always been a selfish woman, and it took me a long time to realize the consequences of my own actions. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you deserve to be loved. I know that I can't undo all of that, but I do love you, Wade."

Silence descended on the two of them as Scarlett continued to hold him.

Eventually, when the contemplative silence became oppressive, Scarlett stood and offered Wade her hand. The two rejoined the dining table, though Rhett and Ella were almost finished. The rest of the meal passed in fragile peace, and no one mentioned Scarlett's red eyes or Wade's sniffling, which occasionally made his breathing into erratic hyperventilation before quickly settling back into sniffles.

* * *

"A nightcap, Scarlett?"

"I thought we established that I don't really drink anymore." She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but still perched on the sitting room sofa.

"Ignoring how easily you gave in last time, I had someone bring up some tea."

Scarlett hummed a small sound of approval as she set about pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I wanted to ask how it went with Wade," Rhett said lightly, pouring his own glass of whiskey from the decanter.

She sighed heavily, hoping to lighten the weight pressing down on her heart. "I don't know, Rhett. I did try my best. I just don't know if it was enough. I really hurt him. I'm only glad that Ella doesn't seem as affected."

"It's different with her. She's not mad, but she struggles with it too."

"I know," she whispered.

Rhett moved from the end table with the whiskey to sit beside her. "It takes time, but it will get better."

Scarlett nodded mutely.

"Now, speaking of time, we're going to be here for what I assume is a large amount of it. As such, I was thinking of getting a house. Which of the houses from earlier did you prefer?"

"Oh, Rhett, the whole experience was so dreadful that I don't remember half of them."

He raised his eyebrows sardonically at her admission. "Do you really not care about our house? You'd think it would be of great importance to you given how you took control of every single detail last time."

"It's not that. Well, I must admit that I didn't find it quite as pressing, especially since you seemed so focused on memorizing the merits and drawbacks of each one. But really, I was so tired and worried about my head that I couldn't really focus on them."

"Worried about your head? While I confess that I may sometimes question your sanity, I was not under the impression that you may suddenly lose such a vital part of your person at any given moment." Despite his joking tone, Rhett was suddenly leaning towards her earnestly. He radiated an aura of concern, and it bothered Scarlett immensely.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm perfectly fine," she snapped. "A few headaches are nothing to be concerned about."

"A few?" If possible, his eyebrows rose even farther. "I was not under the impression that this was a recurring issue."

"That's because it's not a big deal. You don't need to know about every time I accidently run into a table, Rhett. Let it be."

"Au contraire, Mrs. Butler. It is very information for me to have. How else am I supposed to call the doctor when you're sick? Heaven knows you'd never get yourself proper medical attention if you thought you could ignore the issue."

"It's Ms. O'Hara, Captain Butler. Try not to forget that," she said sharply. "And as you are being ridiculous, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Talk about something else."

"Anything I want? Well, I'd love to know about that boy in Texas that–"

"Absolutely not. Why don't you tell me about what was so important this morning? You know, the reason you gave up the chance to critique my fashion sense."

Rhett reclined against the back of the sofa, adopting the air of nonchalance that Scarlett knew meant that he was hiding something. "Oh, that? A simple errand, nothing more."

Scarlett let her disbelief play across her face. "Really? And if I searched your person and your room, I suppose I wouldn't find anything of note?"

A corner of his mouth turned down and he sipped from his glass again. "Not at this date, my dear."

"Fine. I will find out eventually, Rhett Butler, just you wait."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. In fact, I plan to tell you about my little errand. Just not tonight." Rhett threw back the rest of his whiskey and set down his glass with a finality that startled her. "I do believe I'll turn in for the evening. Goodnight, Scarlett. Try not to dream too much about me."

She let out a disbelieving scoff before softening her tone and whispering, "Goodnight, Rhett."

* * *

"Rhett, it's not even seven in the morning. Why did you need to bring me here this early?"

"Because as you pointed out yesterday, you didn't really pay attention to the many houses we saw. And while I was not too hurt, I'm sure these magnificent structures were. And since I am not particularly interested in any of the other houses, we are going to go look at my two favorites so that you can form an opinion on them."

"But why on earth did you need to wake me up so early?" Scarlett was sorely tempted to adopt a whinier tone, but settled for the exasperated one she'd been utilizing all morning.

"I've got plans for later today, and I want to be able to make all the obnoxious comments I think of without you shushing me for fear that it may reflect poorly on you. Now take a look, my dear. I'd hate to have to come back tomorrow."

Scarlett sighed heavily, but let him continue leading her around the house. "What is the reason behind this sudden obsession with homes? You were perfectly content to live in a hotel when I married you. Are you hoping that a house will keep me from running away from you?"

"That was oddly astute of you, Scarlett. I hope you didn't strain yourself," he commented dryly. "And of course not, you've already shown that property can't hold you back. No, I suppose I've just grown used to having my own house. What do you think of this one?"

"The parlor's walls are ghastly. Which buffoon painted it that hideous color? I can't even tell if they're orange or green."

"That is trivial, Scarlett. A fresh layer of paint is an easy solution. What else do you think?"

"Well, I'm not certain that six bedrooms are completely necessary. There are only four of us, so that would leave two unoccupied. But then the other only has four, so we wouldn't be able to have a guest over. I do like this house. I'm so glad it has high ceilings; just think of the chandeliers that we could install."

She caught the odd look he was giving her, and her appreciative tone fell away. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Chandeliers can be tasteful, you know. Why, Twelve Oaks had chandeliers, and no one ever thought of it as trashy. I don't appreciate you insinuating that everything I decorate will come out terribly. In fact, I still don't like what you've said about the Peachtree Street mansion. I know it was rather gothic, and not the most popular style, but it was nowhere near hideous."

Had he really harped on their previous home so much? He supposed he had. It was just so different from what he had been used to, that he had instinctively rejected it. Furthermore, it had irked him that the house was built to gloat when he wanted her to build them a home. It did hold a certain charm, a dark sort of beauty that he knew many would find imposing.

Rhett took on a soothing tone when he spoke again. "I know. And I do trust you, my dear. I suppose I'm just rather wary. I don't want it to remind me of our past failures."

"I'm not dying to relive those days either," she muttered quietly. "Now," she began again, though significantly louder, "Which house?"

After two days of deliberation, they'd settled on the three story Second Empire style house with six bedrooms.

"You never know when you'll need two extra rooms," Rhett joked. "Now we've got one for Aunt Pitty and one for Tony Fontaine."

"Don't be a fool," she chided. "Tony never stayed the night."


End file.
